Coklat Panas
by Miamau Kakashi
Summary: Dari kecil, ia sering di peluk Kakashi dan pelukannya selalu membuat tenang dan hangat. Tapi kini, tubuh Kakashi terasa dingin dan lebih kurus.


**Salah satu fic sebelum soalnya udah lama saya tulis.**

**Cuma Oneshot kok..**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Kakasaku**

**Rate: T**

**Let's Read..**

**

* * *

**

**Coklat panas**

**By: Miamau Kakashi**

Angin yang berhembus dingin di musim gugur ini tak membuat gadis kecil berambut pink yang memiliki mata emerald ini beranjak dari posisinya yang duduk memeluk lutut sambil menangis. Bajunya kotor di beberapa bagian. Daun maple kering yang berguguran, berjatuhan dan menumpuk di rambutnya.

Gadis kecil itu masih menangis dan memeluk lutunya erat sampai saat ada sebuah gelas kertas yang berisi coklat panas dan uap hangatnya menerpa wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Sudah kelas 4 SD mana boleh menangis disini?" rambut perak anak laki-laki itu, diterpa angin lembut sehingga menutupi sedikit wajah tampannya. Senyum tulusnya menambah manis di wajahnya. Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut gadis kecil itu sambil menerima gelas berisi coklat panas dari anak laki-laki berambut perak itu.

"Minum ini, sedihnya pasti hilang, jangan nangis lagi ya Sakura."

"Terima kasih kak Kakashi," gadis kecil benama Sakura itu tersenyum sambil meminum coklat panas pemberian Kakashi yang langsung mengubah perasaanya menjadi ringan.

"Wah, enak! Terima kasih kak Kakashi."

"Iya, lain kali kalau teman sekelasmu mengganggumu, jangan nangis. Lawan saja dan jangan jadi anak yang cengeng!" Kakashi membelai lembut rambut Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi dari taman maple ini.

* * *

"Sakura.. hei! Masih hidup kan?" Kakashi mengerak-gerakan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sakura yang sedang melamun. Sakura mengerejapkan matanya.

"Ah.. eh.. ada apa kak?"

"Kenapa melamun?" Kakashi berkata dengan wajah khawatir.

Sakura memandang keluar jendela café tempat ia dan Kakashi berada sekarang.

"Hoi Sakura!" Kakashi hendak menjitak Sakura saat pelayan café itu datang membawa nampan berisi 2 cangkir coklat panas.

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda," pelayan itu meletakan coklat panas itu dan berlalu dari situ.

"Sakura, ini coklat panasnya sudah datang," Sakura yang mendengar kata coklat panas langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari luar jendela dan mengambil cangkir berisi coklat panas miliknya.

Sakura menghirup coklat panasnya perlahan. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya yang dingin di tengah musim gugur ini.

"Kau tadi melamunkan apa sih?"

"Kakak lihat taman disana deh," Sakura menunjuk taman di seberang café. Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lalu?"

"8 tahun yang lalu, di musim gugur seperti sekarang ini. Hari itu, hari kedua kakak pindah ke sebelah rumahku.

Aku masih sangat cengeng. Tapi ada kakak datang membawa coklat panas."

Sakura memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya menopang wajahnya.

"Coklat panas membuatku tidak cengeng lagi," Sakura menghela nafas sesaat.

"Bagiku, coklat panas selalu dapat merubah segalanya."

"Kau melewatkan satu hal, Sakura," Kakashi memandang dalam-dalam mata Sakura. Sakura balas memandang Kakashi sambil berkata, "Apa?"

"Kematian."

Sakura memucat mendengar kata kematian. Lalu ia tertawa gugup."Ah! kakak ini! Kenapa jadi serius begitu?"

"Tapi Sakura," Kakashi tidak bias melanjutkan kata-katanya karena bibirnya disentuh jari Sakura.

"Sudah. Jangan bahas itu lagi! Oh ya, memangnya ada apa kakak tiba-tiba mengajakku keluar?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu, mumpung masih sempat."

"Kakak ini! Kita kan bertetangga, seperti ingin pergi ke tempat jauh saja. Haha.."

"Aku memang akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh," Kakashi tersenyum lembut dan membuat perasaan Sakura jadi tidak enak.

"Kakak mau kemana sih?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu. Ayo.." Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari café.

* * *

"Hah.." Sakura merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

'Hari ini kak Kakashi aneh sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya. Ia kan paling tidak suka jalan-jalan di cuaca seperti ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajak aku jalan-jalan?' Sakura membatin.

Sakura lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju meja belajar yang ada di kamarnya ini. Ia duduk lalu mengambil foto yang terpajang disitu. Foto Sakura dan Kakashi. Foto yang diambil saat kelulusan SD Kakashi. Saat itu Sakura baru kelas 4 SD.

Sakura tersenyum memandang foto itu sambil menyusuri foto itu dengan jarinya.

'Ada satu hal yang tidak bosa dirubah coklat panas, kak.'

"Yah, sudah kuputuskan. Aku harus mengatakannya."

Sakura memegang kuat-kuat syal yang sedang dipakainya untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya sambil membatin, "Harusnya kak Kakashi sudah datang.'

10 menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Kenapa minta bertemu disini? Kan dingin!" Kakashi memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt hitam lengan panjang.

"Salah sendiri tidak pakai mantel!"

"Aku terburu-buru karena tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama," Kakashi mengosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya.

"Tunggu disini!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan kembali 5 menit kemudian membawa 2 gelas kertas coklat panas.

"Biar hangat," Sakura menyodorkan salah satu gelas kertas itu pada Kakashi yang langsung meminum isinya.

Angin kembali berhembus merontokkan daun-daun dari pohon maple tempat Sakura dan Kakashi berdiri.

"Pohon dan tempat ini sangat berarti buatku."

"Kakak, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dirubah coklat panas," Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang wajah Kakashi

"Apa?" Kakashi balas memandang memandang Sakura.

"Perasaanku. Perasaanku tidak bisa dirubah dari dulu. Perasaan sayangku pada kakak, ah tidak! Bukan sayang. Tapi aku… mencintai kakak."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

…

…

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta.

Sakura mendongakan wajahnya dan mendapati wajah sedih dan pucat Kakashi.

Baru Sakura sadari bahwa, Kakashi terlihat.. sakit.

"Maafkan aku.." suara Kakashi terdengar lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu. Aku sudah punya pacar dan besok aku sudah berjanji menemaninya keliling Eropa karena dia adalah guide wisata disana. Entah kapan aku akan pulang."

Kakashi membuang wajah dari Sakura. Ia takut akan reaksi Sakura.

…

Sakit. Hati Sakura terasa perih mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Air mata suduh menumpuk di sudut matanya. Tapi ia menahannya kuat-kuat dengan menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Wah.. kenapa kakak tidak cerita sudah punya pacar? Haha.. pasti dia sangat cantik ya? Kapan kakak akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

Kakashi terkejut akan nada bicara Sakura. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Sakura bisa setegar ini.

Kakashi lalu memeluk Sakura erat sambil berbisik pelan, "Sayonara.."

* * *

Sudah sebulan lamanya Sakua tidak bertemu Kakashi.

Ia sudah berusaha menguatkan hatinya atas penolakan Kakashi. Tapi kenapa Kakashi malah seperti menghindarinya? SMS Sakura tidak pernah dibalas, telpon Sakura tidak pernah diangkat, setiap Sakura mengunjungi rumahnya pun selalu kosong.

"Tuhan, aku kangen sekali pada kak Kakashi. Kenapa ia tidak ada kabarnya? Aku merasa kosong dan sangat kehilangan sosok kakak."

Sakura menangis sambil duduk bersandar disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Kak? Kakak ada dimana?"

Seminggu lagi upacara kelulusan SMA Sakura. Ia mendapatkan beasiswa kedokteran di salah satu universitas di Spanyol.

Ia akan berangkat ke Spanyol sehari setelah upacara kelulusannya. Dan ia sangat berharap melihat Kakashi sebelum ia berangkat ke Spanyol

Sakura berjalan perlahan. Ia baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Saat sampai di tikungan terakhir menuju rumahnya, ia melihat Kakashi berdiri di balkon rumahnya. Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum sambil melambai pada Sakura.

Sakura langsug berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju tempat Kakashi berdiri.

Saat sampai, ia memeluk Kakashi dengan sangat erat sambil menangis.

"Kakak kemana saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kakashi. Ia hanya membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

Sakura merasa janggal. Dari kecil ia sering dipeluk oleh Kakashi dan pelukannya selalu hangat serta membuat nyaman dan tenang. Tapi kini, tubuh Kakashi rasanya dingin sekali dan terasa lebih kurus.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

"Kakak kenapa? Kakak sakit?" Sakura memegang kedua pipi Kakashi yang sekarang sangat tirus dan pucat.

"Maafkan aku.." hanya itu yang Kakashi ucapkan sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai sambil bersandar di dinding balkon. Sakura ikut duduk di sebelah Kakashi.

"Maafkan atas kebohonganku selama ini. Aku bukan pergi dengan pacarku. Aku pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk terapi. Umurku tinggal menghitung hari Sakura.." Kakashi memandang wajah Sakura sedih.

"BOHONG! Kakak pasti bohong kan?" mata Sakura kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mengidap kanker otak. Sebulan kemarin aku menjalani berbagi macam terapi, obat, tapi hasilnya aku hanya dapat mempertahankan hidupku dengan bergantung pada obat-obat yang menyakitkan itu. Aku kesini karena ingin melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya. satu jam lagi aku kembali ke Rumah Sakit.

"Kakak jahat!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Kakashi.

Ia terus berlari tanapa sadar ia sudah berada di bawah pohon maple tempat dirinya menangis 8 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya sambil terus menangis. Hingga ada segelas kertas berisi coklat panas yang disodorkan di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura seperti merasa déjà vu dengan kejadian ini.

"Gadis berusia 17 tahun mana boleh cengeng dan menangis disini?"

"Minum coklat panas ini, supaya hangat!" Sakura menerima itu sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Apa ini juga bisa membuat hatiku hangat atas kebohongan-kebohangan kakak selama ini?"

"Aku harus apa supaya dimaafkan?" Kakashi berjongkok dihadapan Sakura.

"Aku mau kakak berjanji datang ke upacara kelulusanku minggu depan."

Kakashi hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu."

"Kakak.. kumohon.." Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi dengan erat. Hingga akhirnya Kakashi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha. Tapi kau harus janji kau tidak boleh datang ke Rumah Sakit tempat aku dirawat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau menangis melihat terapi yang kujalani. Aku nggak mau Cuma membuat kau menangis terus.."

* * *

Sakura menyeruak kerumunan orang-orang yang berada di gedung Aula sekolahnya. Upacara kelulusan barui saja selesai. Sakura menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

Ia berlari keluar dari gedung sekolahnya sambil menangis.

"Kakak bohong lagi! Aku ingin membagi kebahagianku dengan kakak. Jangan pergi dulu!"

Sakura terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan jarak yang ditempuhnya.

Akhirnya ia tiba di Rumah Sakit. Ia menanyakan kamar Kakashi pada resepsionis, dan segera berlari menuju kamar yang diberitahu resepsionis itu.

"Tuhan, jangan ambil kak Kakashi dulu. Kumohon.. aku sayang dia dan nggak mau kehilangan dia."

Sakura terus mengucapkannya saat ia berlari. Tapi karena ia kurang hati-hati, ia terpeleset dan lututnya terbentur pinggiran kursi Rumah Sakit. Bahkan jam tangan yang dipakainya ikut tersengkut saat Sakura berusaha bangun sambil bertumpu pada kursi itu.

Sakura meringis pelan. Lututnya perih dan berdarah. Ia kembali terjatuh dan menangis. Ia menangis karena takut akan keadaan Kakashi sekarang.

Sakura sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba uap hangat menerpa wajahnya.

"Kakak sakit? Ini Nalu puna coklat panas."

"Tadinya ini buat teme. Teman Nalu yang dilawat disini. Tapi dia nggak mau. Soalnya dia nggak suka yang manis-manis. Padahal yang manis-manis kan bisa buat sedih hilang ya kak?"

Mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata biru cerah yang memandangnya khawatir. tingginya sejajar dengan Sakura yang sedang terduduk. bocah laki-laki berambut kuning yang mengenakan seragam TK ini memakai tanda pengenal di baju seragam TK-nya. Namanya Naruto.

"Pasti kakak telbulu-bulu ya? Kakak mau kemana? Ayo Nalu antel. Papa Nalu Doktel disini. Nanti Nalu minta papa buat obtain luka kakak ya? " bocah itu tersenyum polos dan menarik tangan Sakura hingga melingkar di bahu bocah bernama Naruto itu.

"Ayo! Kakak nggak boleh nyelah!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan bocah itu. Ia berdiri dan menahan nyeri di lututnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Naruto untuk menguatkan hatinya hingga ia tiba di depan kamar Kakashi.

"Naru tunggu disini ya.. kakak masuk dulu."

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Kakashi perlahan. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat ayah dan ibu Kakashi yang langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura sambil menangis dan memeluknya.

"Sakura.." ibu Kakashi menangis histeris di pelukan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba ibu Kakashi pingsan.

Ayah Kakashi segera membawanya keluar.

"Sakura, aku di luar. Menenangkan istriku dulu. Kau disini ya," paman Hatake keluar sambil membopong istrinya sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar ini.

Mata Sakura menatap nanar sosok yang terbaring dihadapannya ini.

"Kakak! Bangun! Kakak bohong lagi!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Kakashi yang terasa begitu dingin. Coklat panas yang dipegannya jatuh dan tumpah kelantai saat Sakura memeluk Kakashi dengan sangat erat.

"Setidaknya kakak ucapkanlah selamat atas kelulusanku! Kakak.. bangun.." Sakura terus menangis dan tak sadar kalau Naruto telah masuk. Naru menarik-narik pinggiran baju Sakura.

"Ini.." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak transparan berisi sekeping CD.

"Kata paman dan bibi yang di depan, kakak berambut perak ini menitipkan CD ini untuk kakak. Terus kakak rambut perak ini juga bilang, kalau kakak harus bisa menjalani hidup seperti biasa.

Sakura menerima CD itu lalu ia kembali menatap wajah Kakashi yang matanya terpejam. Ia menarik kerah baju Rumah Sakit Kakashi.

"Baka Kakashi! Separuh jiwaku adalah kakak! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup seperti biasa jika separuh jiwaku pergi! Aku nggak mau kakak pergi!" Sakura terus saja menangis..

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Kalau sudah besar, Nalu nggak mau bikin wanita secantik kakak nangis kaya gini.."

* * *

"_Err.. Sakura, harus mulai darimana ya?" Kakashi menggaruk kepalnya._

"_Ah iya! Mungkin kalau kau lihat video ini aku sudah tidak ada."_

Sakura menangis mendengar kata 'tidak ada'. Ia sedang menonton video dari CD yang dititipkan Kakashi pada orang tuanya.

"_Hehe.. aku memang tidak jantan ya? Karena tidak bicara langsung."_

"_Tapi.."_ wajah Kakashi berubah serius.

"_Asal kau tahu, kau.. adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa padamu karena aku tidak bisa menjanjikan masa depan untukmu. Hidupku bukan hidupmu. Kau harus melalui hari-hari selanjutnya dengan normal. Jangan sedih dan cengeng lagi. Aku akan bahagia jika kau pun bahagia."_

Terlihat dari video itu Kakashi mulai menitikan air matanya.

"_Aku sayang padamu. Maafkan kebohongan-kebohonganku selama ini. Kau harus bisa melangkah maju mencari sosok pria yang tepat untukmu. Walau kita di dunia yang berbeda, aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Aishiteru."_

_

* * *

_

Layar TV yang tadi memutar video dari Kakashi, berubah biru. Menandakan video sudah selesai.

Sakura menangis sambil memegang foto dirinya dan Kakashi dulu.

"Apa kita benar-benar tak bisa bersama?"

"Hidupmu memang bukan hidupku. Tapi hidupku adalah hidupmu. Jika kau pergi, aku pun akan pergi." Sakura tersenyum lalu beranjak menuju balkon kamarnya yang ada di lantai tiga rumahnya ini.

Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara ditengah angin kencang yang menerpa rambutnya. Sakura menaiki pinggiran balkon dan ia merentangkan tangannya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan.

…

…

…

Angin berhembus lebih kencang. Membawa aroma darah segar ke dalam kediaman keluarga Haruno.

* * *

"PELMISIIII…." Seorang bocah kecil berambut kuning berteriak-teriak di depan kediaman keluarga Haruno.

"Eh? Ada apa ya dik? Adik siapa?" pembantu keluarga Haruno keluar menghampiri bocah yang ternyata Naruto itu.

"Aku Naluto. Kak Sakulanya ada? Nalu mau ngembaliin jam tangan kak Sakula yang jatuh di lumah sakit waktu kemalin. Nalu dapet alamat ini dali paman Hatake.

Pembantu keluarga Haruno itu menatap wajah Naruto sedih.

"Kak Sakuranya tidak ada. Jam tangannya buat Naru saja."

"Lho? Kak Sakulanya kemana?"

"Kalau ingin melihat kak Sakura, Kamu bisa datang ke JL. Kamboja no.13, sudah ya, bibi masuk dulu.

Pembantu itu meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungngan.

Naruto membatin, "JL. Kamboja no.13 itu bukannya pemakaman?"

**FINISH**

**

* * *

**

**Cerita dan ending yang aneh ya?**

**Hehe maaafkan kebodohan saya ini,**

**Tapi, boleh minta pendapat or kritik or saran gitu kan?**

**Review dong kalo gitu.. ****J**


End file.
